


Chemicals On Specter

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: High School AU based on thathomoerotic chemistry lab safety video.Originally written for the 2016 Tokusatsu Exchange.





	Chemicals On Specter

On the rare day that Makoto came to school, he ended up in a remedial chemistry lab session alone with the guy he wanted to avoid. The guy—Alain, his class representative—had left him a note under his desk last week.

‘Meet me at the back gate when school ends,’ Alain had written.

There was no other way to interpret his message as a challenge to a fight. Makoto was often mistaken as a delinquent, but in truth he had no time for their shit. After he found Alain’s note, he made an excuse to leave at lunch time.

Makoto was sure that Alain would do something like suggestively play with his Bunsen burner lighter and bring up the ignored note. While he was infamous for skipping school, Alain was infamous for his drastic measures. An example was setting the curtains on fire when the class couldn’t get their act together to prepare for the school festival. The resultant shower from the fire sprinkler and the discipline of the fire drill was sobering.

As Makoto swirled the compounds in his test tubes and recorded the resultant colour in his lab report, he mentally prepared the words he would use to intimidate Alain. Intimidate him to the point when they would not look in each other’s eyes ever again.

‘If you have anything to say to me, say it to my face-’

His prepared retort was interrupted by the impact of a body crashing against his side, followed by a splash on the back of his school blazer.

“My bad, Spectre!” Alain said, referring to Makoto by the nickname Makoto had gained due to his regular absences. “There’s some acid on the stuff I spilled on you. You should take this off.”

Alain put aside the beaker he was holding and began pulling Makoto’s school blazer off him. As Makoto didn’t bother fastening it properly, Alain soon shucked it onto the floor.

“The spill seeped through,” Alain announced, poking at the damp part on the white shirt Makoto had underneath. “You should take this off too—”

“Bastard!”

Makoto elbowed Alain aside and whirled around to glare at him. He picked up Alain’s beaker and splashed its contents right back onto Alain’s front.

“What’s that for!?” Alain exclaimed.

“If you have anything to say to me—”

“There’s only three drops of acid in the beaker, but let’s not risk it.”

Alain ignored Makoto’s prepared retort and began stripping off his blazer. And his shirt. And his pants. And his underwear.

“What the hell!?” Makoto gaped. Why was Alain getting naked in front of him? To show off his surprisingly toned body underneath his clothes?

“As class rep, I ought to remind you the basics of chemistry lab safety,” Alain said, dragging the stunned and still clothed Makoto to the back of the lab. “When coming into contact with hazardous chemicals, we have to first take off all our clothes. Then wash ourselves with the safety shower.”

Alain was indeed much stronger than Makoto thought. He failed to shake off Alain’s grip on his wrist as Alain positioned them both under the lab’s safety shower and turned it on.

“Don’t bother being modest,” Alain raised his voice over the cascading cold water. “And don’t say I didn’t warn you if you end up with a rash on an awkward spot.”

“Fine!” Makoto conceded.

To prevent his clothes from becoming too wet to wear later on, he pulled them off and threw them aside to where his discarded blazer was. Shivering under the shower, he deliberately avoided eye contact with Alain and looked down. Despite the circumstances, the shower refreshed him. His mood lightened a little until he heard Alain speak again.

“Spectre,” Alain openly stared at Makoto’s crotch, “Don’t forget that we’re in school.”

So what if Makoto was getting a little too comfortable?

“You’re the same, Class rep Alain.”

He flicked the head of Alain’s erection to emphasize the latter’s hypocrisy. The high of Alain’s hiss went to Makoto’s cock. Makoto was so caught up with thinking he got the upper hand that Alain took the chance of his opening to shove him against the wall. With one hand pinning Makoto back, he clamped the other around Makoto’s cock.

All right, Makoto could play his game. He gripped Alain by the balls and leaned in to continue their talk before Alain poured chemicals down his back.

“Don’t you ever speak to me again,” Makoto growled into Alain’s ear.

“You’re speaking to me right now,” Alain pointed out. “Relax and don’t worry. If anyone comes by, I’ll take responsibility and say that I’m molesting you.”

He began to truly molest Makoto’s cock, stroking it with a firm pressure while tracing the veins along the length with his thumb. What the fuck—Makoto couldn’t believe that being jerked off by another hand would feel so good. He wanted Alain to continue, but at the same time he wanted to strip away the smugness practically radiating off Alain’s back.

With his palm still pressed against Alain’s balls, Makoto drew his index finger down Alain’s crack until he found Alain’s hole. He pressed his finger in right up to his knuckle.

“Ow!”

Alain gave Makoto’s desired reaction. Makoto forced another finger in before Alain got used to the discomfort. When Alain tightened his grip on Makoto’s cock, Makoto in retaliation reamed Alain from the inside out. Why was Alain so tight there? Had he ever played with his ass before?

As Makoto stretched Alain’s hole, Alain pitched forward and their cocks rubbed against each other’s. Alain took both of them in his hand.

“There!” Alain moaned. “Spectre, right there!”

'Can you at least call me by my name?’

Too preoccupied with his mental retort, Makoto ended up doing as Alain ordered. He shoved his fingers against where Alain’s prostate was supposed to be. He did it again and again, harder and harder, watching as Alain struggled to keep his balance.

“Makoto!”

At last, Alain collapsed against Makoto and came all over Makoto’s chest. The spurting of Alain’s cock against his own and Alain’s warm semen on his skin pushed Makoto over the brink. He closed his eyes as he came, pinching them so tightly shut that he could see red spots on the back of his eyelids.

Makoto heard Alain turning off the shower and moving away from him. When he reopened his eyes, Alain was approaching him with a mop in his hand.

“…Alain,” Makoto mumbled the class rep’s name for lack of better things to say.

Alain threw the mop at him.

“Time to make up for all the after school cleaning duties you’ve missed,” Alain instructed.

* * *

In addition to hating Alain, Makoto ended the day with hating himself even more. If only he didn’t come to school, he wouldn’t be forced to spend the afternoon in the lab with Alain. If only he weren’t doing his work so close to Alain, they wouldn’t have spilled chemicals and afterwards semen all over each other. The regrets hit Makoto all in one go as he sat beside Alain in the backseat of a black, expensive-looking car with Alain’s chauffeur glaring at his reflection in the rear-view mirror.

“Javert, stop glaring at my friend,” Alain said.

“Yes, sir,” his chauffeur replied with a clipped tone.

’He’s a teenager that likes to be called 'sir’,’ Makoto criticised Alain in his mind.

He would have given harsher criticism if he knew what Alain would say next.

“Spectre, I’ve been meaning to tell you since last week,” Alain said. “I like you.”

Makoto wouldn’t regret throwing himself out of the car and onto the road right then and there. Alain’s hostile chauffeur may even be open to the idea.

“Remember the note I put under your desk?” Alain continued. “I should have made my intention to confess clear in it, so you wouldn’t misunderstand.”

“What do you like about me?” Makoto had to ask.

“I think you’re cool,” Alain said. “At least cool enough with what we just did.”

He turned to flash Makoto a suggestive smirk. Another regret came to Makoto’s mind—not putting something bigger and more painful up Alain’s ass. Before Makoto could voice a cutting retort, the chauffeur spoke as he stopped the car.

“Sir, we have arrived at your friend’s house.”

“I’ll be picking you up tomorrow morning,” Alain said as Makoto exited the car with only a soft “thanks”.

Alain did not expect a “goodbye” and soon had his chauffeur drive away. The car unfortunately stayed long enough outside the Fukami residence long enough for Kanon to notice it.

As Makoto stepped inside, he heard his sister ask from upstairs, “Big bro, is that your friend?”

“No, I have no friends,” he reminded her.

He went to the refrigerator to grab a can of iced coffee and downed it as if it was beer. He crushed the can in his hand when there was no more coffee left. For the first time in a long while, he would go to school for two days in a row.


End file.
